1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pouring spout apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container closure wherein the same is arranged for the selective laminas flow of fluid from an associated container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid flow from containers of various types is available in the prior art, wherein the use of a closure to limit flow or to promote laminar flow from an associated container is desirable preventing the spillage from the containers during use. Prior art apparatus has been available to direct flow from a container wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,566 to Riggert sets forth a squeezable closure arranged to direct flow from within a container through openings in the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,101 to O'Neil sets forth a self-venting squeezable dispensing closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,749 to Bennett sets forth a squeezable closure arranged with a check ball for controlling fluid flow through the closure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container closure as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.